The Best War Story In The World
by JessieLover
Summary: Everything was alright at The Park for once,all untill what it seemed to be a usual visitor had a chat with Benson and told him about Genes plans to eliminate Benson's park,making East Pines the only park in the city. Soon,they got into war with the East Pines. They never used real weapons but even though,a child's fight,soon became deadly. - MordecaixMargaret,RigbyxEileen.
1. A visit

**AN/I do NOT owe Regular Show OR its characters!**

* * *

**The Best War Story In The World**

**Chapter 1: A visit. **

The sun was slowly raising upon the filled and the first bird's song was heard from the tree under which Mordecai,his girlfriend Margaret,Rigby and Eileen were sitting under. They were drinking soda and eating pizza on a picnic blanket. Lost of laughers and sweat giggles were heard from them.

Not to far away from them,Mitch and High Five Ghost were playing catch. Muscle Man seemed to be irritated as he was clearly not that good at that sport while the ghost was a pro,ironically.

At the working shack,Skips was fixing the cart which was in a desperate need for repairs. Besides his side was Gary who came over to see his old friend. "It's very peaceful today." said skips while using his tools. He looked at Gary as the screwdriver was too small,"Hey aa,can you hand me that screwdriver over there?"

Gary picked up the tool from the table and hand it over to Skips,"Almost too peacfull...some would say."

"You worry too much." answered Skips while continuing to do his work.

"I guess you're right.." replied Gary in a uncerten tone. He looked around the park,observing the harmonie. He than turned back to Skips,"I should get going. There is a lot more work to do in the galaxy."

The yeti made his final turn on the cart,"Come back soon,Gary." he stood up and wiped his hands in a napkin.

"Have a good day ,Skips." said Gary,got in his car then drove off far into the sky. Skips let out a sigh then got into his shack to lay down for a bit before Benson asks him to do another chore.

"Yeah. I got drinks on the house in every restaurant in the city. OOOHHHH!" boosted Rigby,proudly.

"No way. You couldn't possibly run that fast." objected Mordecai but was still smiling as they were having a lot of fun at that early time of the day,"Maybe they were just after you on foot and you heard other cars passing by. Or maybe they weren't after you at all." he laughed.

Rigby glanced at Eileen,"Well,I'm sure the ladddiiies belive me."

Eileen giggled,"I belive you Rigby. You shouldn't drink and ditch though."

"And I sure do hope you'll never try this at the coffee shop." added Margaret,"I sure would hate to ban you."

The raccoon shoke his head,"Nah. I only did it at the places I was pretty sure I'd never come back to."

Mordecai felt a soft head on his shoulder. He turned his head in a surprise and saw Margaret resting on it. He smiled and wrapped his hands around her.

"Ugh!Get a room!" Shouted Rigby and Eileen laughed. Everything Rigby said was just too funny,she thought.

"You know who else should get a room?!" asked Muscle Man who heard the raccoon complain,"MY MO-" before finishing his sentence he got hit in the face with a ball. He rubbed his hit area then frowned,"That's it Fives,I'm out!" he shouted,dropped his catch equipment and walked off. High Five ghost went after him,grinning at his victory.

Rigby smirked then narrowed his eyes at a certain visitor. The smirk disappeared,"What's that dude doing here again?"he asked and pointed to the brown-haired man with bagy clothing and a piece of paper and a pen in his hand,"He's always coming here and writing something down,it's really freaking annoying! ...What if he was hired from Benson to watch over us?"

"Dude,I think he's just a poet." claimed Mordecai,"And don't point,that's just rude."

Rigby frowned and watched as the guy made steps towards his boss,"See?!He's walking over to Benson!"

Benson looked up from his notes and saw the smiling man standing before him. "Hey." greeted the man. "Oh, hey..." Benson greeted back then turned to his notes,clearly to busy to have a chat with a visitor.

"It's a really lovely park you have there."

"Yeah,thanks."

The guy sniffed the air loudly,"Such a nice sent it has. Much nicer then the one in East Pines..too bad they have more visitors then you."

Benson stopped reading his notes and looked at the man,"What?"

"I know right? I can't belive it either..." his smile went down as he brought himself closer to Benson,"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I had a chat with the manager of East Pines."

"Gene?"

"Yeah and he said..." he started to whisper,"He said he's going to eliminate your park so his would be the only one standing." with that been said,the guy pulled away and smiled again,talking louder,"Well,have a nice day!"he then walked away.

Benson frowned,"Thomas!"

Without any delay,the intern ran to his boss,"Yes?"

"I need you to go to East Pines and spy on Gene and his employees ."

Thomas raised his right eyebrow,"Am...can i ask why?"

"No. Just go there,listen to them talking then come back with any information you have."

Thomas sighed,"Okay. I'm on it."

"Good."

The goat started walking out of The Park and towards the East Pines. He didn't really know what Benson was up to,but he really needed to finish his internship. He smiled as he thought to himself that he only has two more months of work then he's off. It was a real pain having Benson as his boss,and all the crazy stuff that happened at the park were a bit too much for Thomas.

He stopped and looked up at the sign before him,it said _'East Pines'_ and it sure did live up to its title,the pines were covering at least 3/5 or the park.

He carefully walked in and looked around when he saw two man in their uniforms. "Gene really said that?"

Thomas hid in the bushes,hoping they wouldn't notice him.

"Affirmative .He said we're at war with The Park and sent us to make sure none of their foots step foot on our territory."

Thomas soon felt a tickling in his nose which the pines caused,he moved it around a little but it did no good. He covered his mouth and sneezed,but it wasn't a very quiet sneeze.

"What was that?!" asked one of the man.

It was silent for a few moments then one of them moved the bush a little and saw the goat,"It's one of them!" he shouted then pulled Thomas out and gave him a nasty glare,"Game over sucker."

Thomas's jaw dropped as he started at the employee holding him with a tight grip.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review! **

**-JessieLover**


	2. A massage

**Chapter 2: A massage.**

Benson was sitting by his desk,writing down the park information on the last bill that needed to be paid. Once he was done he looked at the clock and let out a loud sigh. It was 3 o'clock already,and Thomas didn't return from his duty.

Thinking he must be outside,hanging out with the rest of them ,he got up,walked outside his office and outside to the park.

Once he stepped out,he took a look around and saw Mordecai and his small grup of friends still on the same spot they were before.

"Mordecai." he called out but the blue jay didn't hear him over the laughter of his girlfriend. He raised his voice,"Mordecai!"

The gang went quiet,turning around.

"What is it Benson?" Asked the blue jay then stood up and walked towards his boss.

"Have you seen Thomas?"

"Well,yes. I saw him this morning."

Benson frowned,"What time was it?" he saw Rigby and the two girls joining them,"Ugh,what now?! We're on a break Benson!" whined Rigby.

Mordecai turned to his friends,"Thomas is missing." he informed then looked back at his boss for answers.

"I..." Benson had a short moment in which quilt was writen all over his face but it quickly got outshined by his professional expression,"I send him to East Pines because Gene apparently said they were going to destroy our park."

"What?!" asked the raccoon,"Why would they do that?"

Bensons voice went higher again,"Because they're good for nothing scumbags,that's why!...and i also think they made Thomas their hostage."

"Hold on guys." started Eileen,"I don't think we should be accusing without having any proof."

Betwin her last sentence,a man in a green uniform walked over to them. It was one of the East Pine's employees ,"I'm just here to deliver a message."

Benson glared at the man,"What's the message?"

"Gene said,and i quote: We have your intern,get ready for a park war."

Benson stared at him,silently for a few seconds then turned to the others,letting the man walk away,"This is real fellows." he stated in a lower voice then usual.

Mordecai tried to reason with his boss,"Can't you just have a talk with Gene?! Maybe you can sort things out!"

"Yeah men. I'm too young to go to war!" cried the raccoon.

"I made my decision." said Benson.

There were a few more moments of silence when Margaret spoke,eyes directed at her boyfriend,"I can't let you get hurt.." she began.

Mordecai smiled at her,"Don't worry Margaret,i'm pretty sure i'm gonna be fine...besides..."

The robbin put her index finger over her boyfriends beak then smiled,"I know you'll be fine.." she hugged him tightly,"Because i'm gonna stay here with you."

Mordecai smiled and hugged her back. When they pulled away,they started at each other with such love in their eyes.

"I'm good at putting bandages on." claimed Eileen and after that, Benson smirked,"Welcome aboard."


End file.
